Cuida mi corazón lo he dejado Contigo
by HanaPoison
Summary: The Sadness Story Contest": Bella tiene los segundos de su vida contados... ¿De qué manera se empeñara el destino con tal de que sea el amor de su vida, quien la salve del yugo de la muerte? A/H x A/U
1. Chapter 1

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: Cuida de mi corazón... lo he dejado contigo. **

**Autor: Sexy . Vampire07**

**Pareja: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: Bella tiene los segundos de su vida contados... ¿Qué haría si supiese que el amor de su vida es quien la salvará del yugo de la muerte? A/H x A/U**

**Rating: T**

**Número de palabras: 4.866**

**"Cuida de mi corazón... lo he dejado contigo"**

--La única alternativa es un transplante -la voz del doctor resonó en la casta habitación blanca.

Esas palabras parecían no tener sentido para Bella, en sus oídos lo único que se escuchaba era un fuerte zumbido y las lágrimas amenzaban con caer desbordantes por sus mejillas. Había hecho todo lo que su médico le había indicado, lo posible y lo imposible también. Nadie podía decir que se había quedado con solo una opinión o que no hubiese intentado salvar su vida.

A sus diecisiete años, Bella tenía los segundos de su vida contados. La Insufiencia Cardiaca que la aquejaba desde niña, sería la pronta causa de su muerte. Ninguno de los tratamientos había dado resultado y ahora la única salida era un transplante de corazón... uno que tal vez nunca llegaría... ¿Cómo puedes tener esperanza, si hay cientos esperando un corazón antes que tú?

--¿No hay otra alternativa? -preguntó la castaña.

--Ningún tratamiento ha surtido efecto Bella -dijo Carlisle apenado - Es la última opción...

--Está bien -dijo Bella resignada -¿Cuándo tendré mi nuevo corazón? -preguntó...

--Es un largo proceso -dijo el médico -Primero me gustaría conversar algunos asuntos con tus padres Bella -dijo y la chica salió de la consulta. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de sus padres... estaba sumida en su propio dolor como para notar el de los demás.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por la calle. No se dio ni cuenta cunado ya estaba fuera del porche de su hogar. Entró a su habitación y se tendió en su cama, no tenía ganas de nada, al menos no hoy. Lentamente morfeo la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la más profunda de las inconciencias.

***~***

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la conversación de Bella con su médico y sus padres, en donde había decidido... esperar.

Aún no habían llamados ni noticias de transplantes, pero tras mucho pensar, Bella decidió que lo mejor era seguir con su vida tal como antes. Por mucho que sus padres le habían propuesto tomar vacaciones y descansar, ella no estaba muriendo... aún. Si finalmente iba a morir, quería aprovechar lo que le quedaba de vida como nunca antes lo había hecho. Salir con sus amigos, reír como antes no lo hacía... disfrutar lo que le quedase de vida.

Ninguno de sus amigos -que eran muy pocos -sabía su actual situación, ella no quería la lástima de los demás.

En el Instituto seguía con su vida normal, sus actividades eran las mismas y nadie sospechaba nada. Ya no hacía deporte, la última vez había terminado en urgencias con oxigeno. "Tengo Asma" fue la pobre excusa que dio.

--¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde Bella? -preguntó Jessica, una de las únicas amigas que tenía.

--No tenía pensado hacer nada -respondió.

--¡Oh! es que hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa de los Cullen -dijo entusiasta su amiga -Fue organizada por Alice y Rose, Emmet y Jasper -gritó -Aunque el malhunorado de Edward Cullen dijo que no pretendía participar -cotilló, pero a Bella poco le interesaba.

--Lo pensaré Jess, aunque estoy un poco cansada -y era cierto.

Después del Instituto, Bella se fue a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Prendió la computadora. Cuando el messenger se abrió, tenía una nueva solicitud de amistad, esto era nuevo, contando que Bella solo tenía trinta contactos y la mayoría eran familiares o maestros.

Una vez que aceptó, una ventana de conversación apareció.

**El gran León dice**: Hola =D

Bella rió y contestó.

**Ovejita dice**: Hola, Quién eres?

**El gran León dice**: alguién que encontró tu cuaderno de matemáticas tirado en la biblioteca del Instituto Forks... y que solo tenía como contacto, tu messenger, chica desconocida.

Bella corrió a su mochila y efectivamente, faltaba uno de sus cuadernos. Negó con la cabeza, ya resignada a su torpeza.

**Ovejita dice:** Muchas gracias, no había notado que faltaba ese... de verdad no se me da bien esa materia jajaja xD

**El gran León dice: **¿Cuándo te lo puedo devolver?

**Ovejita dice: **Mañana, en la hora de colación, en la biblioteca.

**El gran León dice:** ¿Cómo te reconozco?

**Ovejita dice:** Seré la única esperando un cuaderno...

**El gran León dice: **Entonces te veo allí, ahora me tengo que ir... mis hermanos son molestos.

**Ovejita dice:** Adiós chico desconocido...

Y cerró cesión. Por primera vez en su vida, Bella se sentía una adolescente, esto era algo tan habitual entre los chicos de su edad, conocer gente vía messenger... pero totalmente nuevo para ella. Algo se encendió en su pecho y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, que hace semanas se veía opacado por la preocupación. No sabía porque, pero estaba feliz de que mañana conocería al chico desconocido...

La noche dio paso al día, y Edward se encontraba en la biblioteca esperando a la dueña del cuaderno que sostenía entre sus manos. Si, Edward Cullen, el chico más antisocial del Instituto y hermano de los más populares del mismo, era "El Gran León" que Bella esperaba encontrar.

Esto era lo más alocado que Edward había hecho en toda su vida, nunca había tenido novia, no porque no lo mirasen, al contrario, pero él buscaba algo más importante que una simple aventura... y amigos, casi no tenía. Quizás por eso se encontraba ilusionado con la chica que conocería hoy.

Pero ella nunca llegó...

¿Cómo iba a llegar, si ese día no había ido al Instituto? Se había sentido muy mal por la mañana, casi no se puedo poner en pié. Su enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada y Bella debía entender que aunque quisiera... no podía hacer como si nada ocurriese.

Los días pasaron y Bella ya casi ni iba al Instituto, cada día se ponía más débil. Hoy se encontraba en cama y esperaba que el chico que provocaba que una sonrisa se instalase en su rostro, se conectara. Quería pedirle disculpas por no ir a su encuentro.

Y se conectó...

**El gran León dice:** Estás bien? No llegaste...

**Ovejita dice:** solo un poco enferma...

Y así las conversaciones siguieron y siguieron... Todos los días conversaban, pero nunca decían sus nombres. Era una especie de regla no acordada entre ambos.

Edward cada vez sabía más acerca de su chica desconocida, y eso le gustaba, notaba que se parecían en muchas cosas y lo único que ansiaba era poder conocerla en persona. Sabía que sentía más que solo atracción por esa chica de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre, no tenía ni una referencia física ni nada, pero que importaba... él se estaba enamorando de su personalidad, su espiritu y su alma bondadosa.

Bella no podía creer que este chico hiciera que su corazón que casi no latía, diese unos vuelcos impresionantes... él hacía que su corazón bombeara a toda velocidad con tan solo una carita o unas palabras por internet. ¿Qué se sentirá conocerlo? Se preguntaba Bella, pero sus sueños y esperanzas se veían estancados debido a su incierto futuro.

***~***

_--¿Cómo te has sentido? -preguntaba Edward del otro lado de la línea. _

Ya se "conocían" hace al menos tres meses y habían cambiado sus mensajes por llamadas. Aún no se atrevían a conocerse en persona, sentían que esta era su burbuja personal y no querían romper la magia del momento que ambos vivían.

_--Bien, aunque no he podido ir a clases -decía Bella, Edward sabía algo acerca de que ella estaba enferma, pero no que podía morir. _

_--¿Qué tienes realmente? -preguntó un preocupado Edward. Él quería conocerla, pero sentía que la enfermedad de ella, sumado a que no iba a clases, según lo que le decía... ponían una brecha en su relación. _

_--Yo... me voy a morir -Bella no pensó sus palabras, solo lo dijo, ya no quería más mentiras ni secretos. Quería además conocer la reacción de él, tenía la necesidad de saber que iba a pensar... además no quería seguir aumentando sus esperanzas, creyendo en que esto podía ir a más, siendo que tal vez, cuando él supiese la verdad, se querría hacer a un lado de la chica problemas. _

La hermosa voz que parecía seda para los oidos de Bella, no produjo ningún sonido. Edward estaba estático al otro lado de la línea, no podía creer que una chica tan joven, que ni siquiera había tenido el gusto de conocer, fuese a morir. Yn peor, no quería aceptar que la chica de la cuel él se había enamorado, aunque sonase loco, con tan solo conocerla por internet y tener como referencia nada más que su voz... fuese a dejar este mundo.

_--¿Qué tienes? -preguntó nuevamente Edward._

Bella soltó un sollozo y no se sentía capaz de responder. Pero lo hizo.

_--Tengo Insuficiencia Cardiaca -dijo. _

_--¡Pero la gente no muere de eso! -gritó Edward quien sentía como sus ojos se escocían por las lágrimas -Hay tratamientos... -susurró._

_--La gente en la cual los tratamientos funcionan... no muere -aclaró Bella. _

_--¿Y no tienes un médico o algo? -preguntó Edward esperanzado..._

_--Si -rió Bella al recordar a su cariñoso doctor -Es muy amable... es el doctor Carlisle Cullen. _

Un silencio más largo que el anterior se produjo en la línea. Bella solo esperó... nadie reacciona bien cuando dices que vas a morir.

Edward estaba tenso y presionaba su celular con fuerza mientras respiraba y trataba de mantener las lágrimas en su lugar. Que irónico... su propio padre era quien intentaba salvarle la vida a la chica de sus sueños. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

_--Dicen que es un buien médico -dijo Edward..._

_--Si -dijo ella -Ya debo ir a dormir... viene mamá. _

_--Que duermas bien mi chica misteriosa... sueña con tus hermanos los angeles..._

La línea se cortó y Bella trató de conciliar el sueño. En realidad sus padres hoy no estaban, andaban en una junta de negocios... pero ella ya no podía seguir hablando... su corazón dolía, pero no por la enfermedad, sino que por algo más fuerte llamado amor.

Los siguientes días Edward llamaba a toda hora a su chica misteriosa, aquel ángel que lo había hechizado. Su vos era tan melodiosa y bonita, pensaba Edward. Pero... Bella no contestaba, ya no se conectaba y como no podía ir a clases, se dedicaba a pasear por el parque o juntarse con sus amigas.

Estaba lloviendo y los padres de Bella habían salido... hoy le tocaba ir nuevamente a control con su doctor. Tomó su abrigo, se arregló un poco y salió rumbo a la consulta.

Cuando llegó, solo le tocó esperar un poco antes de que la llamase.

--Bella -sonrió amable Carlisle -Espero que no te moleste tener compañia en tu chequeo -dijo y Bella lo miró confundida -Es que mi hijo, Edward... repentinamente se ha interesado en la medicina y quiere estar presente mientras examinó a mi pacientes -explicó.

-No hay problema Carlisle... es bueno que tengas hijos tan atentos -sonrió la chica y ambos pasaron a su consulta.

De pié junto a la silla de su padre, estaba el chico más hermoso que Bella había visto en su vida... tenía un sedoso cabellos cobrizo, que hacía juego con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda. Sus facciones eran muy masculinas y su cuerpo digno de un dios griego.

Edward sonrió y grabó en su mente cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba Bella, porque estaba seguro que ella era la chica de la cual estaba enamorado. Quedó impactado con lo linda y simple que era la chica. Su belleza natural se veía acentuada por su exquisito cabello marrón y sus enormes ojos chocolate, tan curiosos y expresivos.

¿Cómo no había notado antes la presencia de un ángel como el que tenía frente suyo antes? se preguntaba Edward. No podía creer que estando todos los días en el mismo lugar nunca se hubiesen notado.

Bella sintió el sonrojo cubrir su rostro por la insistente mirada del chico y su corazón latía desbocadamente. Ambos estaban igual.

Este era su primer encuentro. Tan diferente a como lo hubiesen querido, pero tan perfecto que ni siquiera lo hubiesen soñado.

Si no hubiese estado ambos enamorados desde antes el uno del otro, esto habría sido amor a primera vista. Bella no sabía porque se sentía así... pero estaba segura, algo le decía que pronto lo averiguaría.

--Mi hijo Bella -dijo Carlisle y su nombre fueron caricias en los oídos de Edward -Edward Cullen...-Edward -llamó Carlisle -Ella es Bella, mi paciente de la cual te platiqué hace unos minutos...

Ambos solo se miraban y Edward habló.

--Es un placer conocerte Bella -dijo él y todo el mundo de Bella cayó en ese mismo minuto. Tal vez no conocía al chico del cual estaba enamorada, pero perfectamente podía reconocer su hermosa voz, en cualquier lado.

Era él, si. Bella no entendía como no se dio cuenta de él antes, Dios, iban al mismo Instituto... pero es muy cierto que los grandes tesoros, siempre están delante de nuestros ojos y nos hacemos los ciegos y no los vemos con claridad.

--Eres tú -dijo Bella antes de salir corriendo de la consulta de Carlisle.

La lluvia corría por su ropa, su cabello y su rostro. Sentía rabia, impotencia y odio contra la vida. ¿Por qué le hacía esto a ella? Era tan joven... y estaba su chico misterios que ahora tenía nombre, Edward... sonaba tan bien.

No sabía como podría volver a ver a su medico nuevamente... a estas alturas debía estar enterado de todo y por sobre todo... Edward ya sabía quien era ella. Tal vez la buscaría... o quizás solo quería saber quien era la chica, nada más. Se alejaría. Por eso su repentino interes en la carrera de su padre... ella le había dado el nombre del medico.

Muy pronto Bella se cansó y disminuyó su ritmo. Se sostuvo en sus rodillas, estaba en medio de la calle y no sabía donde. Unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y la dieron vuelta para rodearla con sus brazos, quedando frente al desconocido.

Era Edward... la había lacanzado. Este la miraba con el dolor grabado en sus ojos... Bella solo se lanzó a su pecho a llorar. Él la abrazó fuerte, como si su vida se fuese en ello y ambos se quedaron bajo la lluvia.

--Bella mirame -pidió Edward cuando esta se calmo un poco.

--No quiero tu lastima Edward -dijo ella -Las cosas estaban tan bien... no quería conocerte, no te convengo, me voy a morir -decía con dolor -Ahora mirate... me ves con lastima...

--No te tengo lastima Bella, nunca la tendría -aclaró -Cuando me dijiste que mi padre era tu doctor, estuve a su lado cada uno de los días, en todos sus turnos, esperando a que la chica de la cual me enamoré, apareciera...

Esas palabras fueron un balsamo de felicidad para Bella, no era un sueño, de verdad él estaba enamorado de ella, no era solo una de sus fantasias.

--¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ti antes? -preguntó Bella -Todos los días... y nunca te vi -se reprochó.

--La misma pregunta me hago Bella... -dijo Edward, quien juntó sus frentes.

La respiración de Edward chocó en el rostro de Bella, que a pesar del frio, estaba muy acalorado.

Edward acortó la distancia entre ambos y unió sus labios. El beso fue casto y lento, era el primero para ambos. Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección, eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Ninguno intentó profundizar el beso, no era necesario... el momento era mágico como estaba. Ya habría tiempo después...

Bella se separó en busqueda de aire y sonrió para Edward, quien desde ese momento amaba que Bella sonriera. Ambos tenían sus labios sonrojados por la presión. El beso no había sido perfecto... el primero nunca lo es, pero para ellos era todo lo que soñaron algún día.

--Te amo Bella -confesó Edward -No quiero que me alejes de ti -pidió.

--Yo también te amo... suena loco... pero es la verdad Edward -dijo ella -Y no quiero que te vayas...

Desde ese dia, la lluvia era la única testigo de la promesa de amor entre estos dos jovenes... una promesa que nunca perdería el real significado.

--Nunca me iré... estaré siempre aquí -dijo Edward mientras tocaba por sobre el abrigo de Bella, el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

***~***

Conforme las semanas pasaban, cada vez el tiempo se encargaba de unir más y más a Edward y Bella. Ahora que ambos podían estar juntos, que se conocían y sentían lo mismo por el otro, pasaban todo lo que podían juntos. Él la iba a ver siempre después del Instituto, Bella ya no asistía. Hacía un mes se encontraba en cama, en reposo absoluto, hasta que el beeper que su medico, el padre de Edward le había dado, sonara.

Si sonaba, significaba que había un corazón para ella... pero aún no sucedía nada.

_--Cuídate, es tarde -decía Bella a Edward por la línea. _

_--Siempre -contestó este riendo, como le gustaba a Bella... _

_--Te amo Edward, siempre recuerdalo -dijo Bella, su pecho se estaba oprimiendo, y no sabía porque. Últimamente estaba muy sensible. _

_--Como yo a ti preciosa -contestó Edward._

Bella se durmió pensando en el rostro de Edward, en ambos juntos sin ninguna restricción. Sería simplemente perfecto.

Edward acababa de colgar su celular y puso en marcha su volvo. Ese día había tenido que ir a dejarle unas cosas a su padre al hospital, el despistado de Carlisle había olvidado su maletín. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y Edward se dispuso a marchar. Su madre de seguro estaba preocupada por él.

Los vidrios de Edward estaban borrosos a causa de la lluvia, Forks era un pueblo endemoniadamente lluvioso. Le dio play a la música y siguió conduciendo. Se escuchaba Yiruma, era el favorito de Bella, y de él también.

De pronto todo sucedió en camara lenta. De la pista paralela a la de Edward, venía un camión de carga, este comenzó a zigzaguear por la pista y el conductor perdió el control del volante. Edward intentó frenar o desviarse del camino, pero le fue imposible, ya que el camión de volcó e impactó directamente contra el volvo de Edward. El parabrisas del auto quedó completamente destruido y luego reinó el silencio.

La luna alumbraba el rostro de Edward, que se encontraba completamente ensangrentado. Su último pensamiento fue un "te amo", la última imagen que vio fue a aquella chica castaña, su último recuerdo fue el de él y Bella besandose bajo la lluvia... su última petioción fue "salvala a ella"... antes de que todo quedase a oscuras en su mente, él ya no podía sentir, no podía respirar... pero su corazón no dejaba de latir.

Las ambulancias llegaron a los pocos minutos. Conectaron a Edward a los respectivos aparatos y llamaron a sus familiares. En el hospital su padre lo recibió, el encargado de cirujías.

Carlisle se lanzó sobre el dañado cuerpo de su hijo. Sus lágrimas y desgarradores gritos no cesaban. No le importaba que lo viesen, ni ser un reconocido doctor, en este momento era un padre llorando la perdida de un hijo. No para ba de preguntar "¿Por qué?". Renegaba contra el cielo y contra todo lo que existía, le habían arrebatado un trozo de su alma.

Llegaron Esme y los hermanos de Edward... su madre se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de su hijo... su rostro reflejaba una completa paz, una tranquilidad envidiable. Él descansaba. Estaba conectado a diversas maquinas, de lo que nada sabían, pero no les importaba, porque su corazón aún latía y Esme pensaba que su pequeño aún podía volver.

Carlisle entró y que ironías... era él quien tenía que dar el diagnostico. Su hijo tenía severos daños cerebrales, y no volvería a abrir sus ojos, estaba vivo gracias a esas maquinas... nada más.

--Pero su corazón late -decía Esme entre lágrimas, mientras Emmet y Jass la sujetaban.

--Por las máquinas -decía su esposo -Tendremos que desconectarlo tarde o temprano...

--¡Es mi bebe! -gritó desgarradoramente Esme.

--Él así lo hubiese querido cariño, lo siento -dijo Carlisle mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla y apretaba el botón de su Beeper.

***~***

Bella se despertó con el sonido del aparato que estaba sobre su comoda y sonrió abiertamente, mientras lágriomas caían por su rostro, pero de alegría.

Un corazón, al fin había llegado un corazón para ella. Lo primero que pensó fue Edward... Edward tenía que saberlo. Tomó su celular y le marcó, pero decía que estaba fuera de servicio... seguramente por la lluvia pensó.

--Mamá, Papá! -gritó feliz, a los segundos sus padres estaban mirandola preocupados. Ella solo mostró una sonrisa y el aparato que no cesaba de sonar.

La ambulancia que la trasladó llegó en minutos. Iba recostada y apenas entró a pabellón, la comenzaron a cedar. Ella soñaba con una vida con Edward, hijos, un lindo matrimonio y envejecer a su lado... ser felices para siempre.

La anestecia hizo efecto y ella se quedó con esa última imagen... ellos besandose bajo el manto de la lluvia. Sonriendo...

Fue un transplante directo... Edward en una camilla y ella en otra. Todo salió perfecto, compatibles... eran el uno para el otro en todos los sentidos.

Luego de unas horas... Bella comenzó a abrir los ojos. Aún estaba en cuidados intensivos.

--Edward...-susurró Bella.

--¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Carlisle. Bella lo miró y notó algo raro en su mirada.

--Bien -dijo y sonrió -¿Dónde está Edward? -preguntó a duras penas... -Quiero que esté conmigo ahora...

--Él está contigo ahora y siempre cariño -dijo Carlisle, quien lloraba.

--¿Qué pasa? -dijo Bella sintiendo una opresión en su pecho...

--Edward... -Carlisle se detuvo -Bella, tienes que ser muy fuerte -dijo, él era el único que sabía del noviazgo entre ellos, los demás solo lo percibían -Edward tuvo un accidente...

--Quiero verlo... -exigió Bella, su rostro se comenzaba a bañar el lágrimas, sabía que algo andaba mal. Hizo un ademán de ponerse en pié pero Calisle la atajó.

--No puedes Bella... -dijo el medico.

--¿Por qué? -dijo ella.

--Él... tuvo severos daños serebrales y no resistió Bella -dijo al fin, tapando su boca con una mano para ahogar el sollozo.

--¿Qué? -dijo incrédula...

--Un camión impactó su auto y... quedó muy dañado su cuerpo y su cerebro... solo su corazón latía Bella -explicó Carlisle -Tuvimos que proceder rápido...

--Eso quiere... decir -Bella sollozó fuerte mientras apretaba su pecho-Él...

--Si Bella -dijo abrazandola - Solo vivía gracias a las máquinas a las cuales estaba conectado... tendríamos que desconectarlo tarde o temprano... y él siempre quizo donar sus órganos en caso que algo le ocurriese -finalizó.

--Cuando el Beeper sonó... -dijo Bella no pudiendo terminar por culpa de los fuertes sollozos que salían de su pecho.

--Él acababa de tener el accidente y al poco tiempo tú llegaste e hicimos el transplante...

--¡Dios! ¿Por qué? Carlisle... él no.... -decía Bella -¡Preferiría haber muerto yo Carlisle!-gritó desgarradoramente.

--Bella cálmate... -pidió ahora en el papel de medico.

--Por favor... solo quiero verlo una última vez -lloró Bella.

Carlisle la mirada con duda, como medico y especialista sabía que esto estaba mal, ella estaba muy débil y no podía salir de allí, pero como humano, padre... era distinto. Tomó una silla de ruedas y con la ayuda de una enfermera sacó a Bella de la habitación y la llevó hasta el cuarto continuo, en el que se encontraba su hijo. Cuando entraron, todos los presentes que vestían de un perfecto negro, en señal de luto, los quedaron mirando.

Bella fijó su mirada en la cama donde reposaba el dueño de sus pensamientos, su alma y su vida... y ahora de su corazón. Aquel hombre que le devolvió la vida, pero que a la vez se llevó parte de ella consigo. Ya no tenía sentido respirar, comer o dormir... nada tenía sentido ahora que él ya no estaba junto a ella.

A tientas se paró de la silla de ruedas y Carlisle la guió hasta la cama. A Bella aún le dolía el pecho, acababa de salir de una operación... pero no le importó.

Quedó junto a la cama y recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo inerte de Edward, que yacía enfundado en un hermoso traje negro. Su rostro estaba pacifico, lucía perfecto... tenía una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Una lágrima del rostro de Bella, cayó sobre el de Edward... ella se apresuró a secarla... no quería que su torpeza estropease la angelical y apasible faz de su amado. Casi con devoción posó sus labios una última vez sobre los de Edward. Se retiró y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el pecho de él, mientras sus lágrimas salían por montones.

Nadie, a excepción de Carlisle entendía lo que sucedía. Esme quería sacarla por estar sobre el cuerpo de su bebe, y sus hermanos se debatían entre si era una loca o simplemente no sabían que pensar...

-Ella es Bella -explicó Carlisle -Ella era la novia de Edward -todos lo miraron sorprendidos y luego a la chica de cabello castaño que estaba allí -Y también es quien recibió el corazón de Edward -terminó.

Nadie dijo nada y Bella lo agradeció.

Bella sacó la cadena que llevaba en su cuello y la enredó en las manos de Edward, que reposaban sobre su estomago. Dejó un beso en aquel lugar y se fue... Carlisle la guió hasta la salida y luego la dejó en su cuarto.

--¿Cuándo será el funeral Carlisle? -preguntó ella.

--Mañana... pero en tu estado... -comenzó y ella le cortó.

--Lo sé... y tampoco pretendía ir -dijo con la mirada ausente -Su madre y hermanos deben verme como la chica que le robó la última gota de vida a su hijo y hermano... -una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

-Gracias Bella -dijo Carlisle y plantó un beso en su frente -Yo no pienso lo mismo... tú le diste vida a mi hijo... y ahora vive en tí... -dijo y se fue.

Bella dejó que la inconciencia hiciera su trabajo y la acunara en sus brazos.

***~***

**"Cuida de mi corazón... lo he dejado contigo"**

**Edward Anthony Cullen**

**20 de junio de 1992 - 15 de agosto de 2010**

Bella se encontraba sentada sobre la tumba de Edward. Hacía ya más de diez años que cada día antes de ir a su trabajo y continuar con su vida, pasaba por el cementerio a conversar con él y dejarle flores. Cuidaba de su tumba con devoción. Miraba el retrato que reposaba sobre la lápida, era de ellos, antes de que todo esto ocurriese, se veían tan felices, tan plenos. Había tanto amor en esa imagen...

Cada día hacía lo mismo... dejaba las flores, rosas y tulipanes, mezclados con lirios... los cortaba del prado que Edward una vez le había enseñado, para que tuviese un trozo de ellos a diario. Luego una lágrima corría por su mejilla y conversaban... la gente pasaba por su lado y creía que estaba loca, pro ella sabía que él la escuchaba. Él era un ángel y estaba en el cielo, aquel lugar al que ella deseaba algún día llegar, para que sus almas se reencontrasen.

--Edward, mi vida -comenzó ella -Aún no lo puedo aceptar, no me conformo con que la vida nos haya separado, y te esperaré por siempre... el recordate, soñarte y hablarte será mi verdugo eterno, este sufrimiento que llevo clavado a mi ser... porque sin ti no soy nada... pero ya llegara el momento de estar unidos otra vez y esta vez para siempre... la eternidad. Te amo...

Bella se puso de pié, luego de dejar un beso en el lugar y se marchó.

Ella se había querido suicidar tantas veces, pero no podía... porque el corazón de Edward estaba en ella y su muerte habría sido en vano. No mataría otra vez a Edward. Solo le quedaba esperar a su propio fin, para acabar con esta tortura de vida que llevaba.

Había seguido su vida, tal como se lo pidió Carlisle antes de que él y su familia se marchasen de Forks... solo lo hacía por él... y su única esperanza, es que cada día le quedaba menos para estar con su amado.

Cuida de mi corazón... lo he dejado contigo... -Por siempre -susurró Bella.

**Fin.-**

***~***

**N/A: Hola Chicas! Se preguntarán... ¿Qué es esto?? jajaja Bueno, es que me decidí a participar en el The Sadness Story Contest... con esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que me apoyen muajaj aunque ya participar para mí es muy importante!**

**Besos y me dicen que tal**

**xoxo**


	2. Nota

La verdad es que ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar, siento que ni todas las palabras del mundo serían capaces de darles una explicación adecuada a cada una de ustedes, mis lectoras y amigas.

Hace un tiempo atrás, como dos meses, subí una nota donde les decía lo mal que me sentía. Creo que los sentimientos siempre están ahí, los problemas jamás se irán, mientras tú no aprendas de ellos, superes y dejes ir. Cuesta. Pero alguien me dijo, no recuerdo muy bien quién: "No esperes a que la tormenta pase, aprende a bailar bajo la lluvia", le doy muchas gracias a esa chica, me ha servido mucho, de verdad.

Pero no estoy aquí por eso.

Chicas, me "retiro" de Fanfiction. Ya bajé la totalidad de mis historias, solo dejé mis One Shot, porque la mayoría son regalos para personitas que quiero mucho o concursos. Además es parte de mi historia aquí.

Ustedes deben estar confundidas, desilusionadas y muchas molestas. Las entiendo, también lo estaría, pero hay que estar en la posición de la persona para juzgar.

Me retiro principalmente porque hace un tiempo atrás sufrí un plagio a una de mis historias, y a pesar de que esa vez solucioné el problema con la chica… ya no es lo mismo. Desde ese día fui descontinuando mis actualizaciones, porque fundamentalmente me sentía herida. Cuando yo veía desde fuera, pensaba: "No creo que sea tanto". Pero cuando te toca a ti, te das cuenta que duele, porque es tu tiempo, tu cariño a la historia y a las lectoras, tus ideas, todo lo que tú querías para eso… lo ves hecho nada, cuando llegan personas inescrupulosas y lo toman sin permiso para hacerlo suyo, siendo que no les costó nada. Te pasan a llevar a ti y a tus lectoras. Y eso me pasó.

Las ganas de a poco se desvanecen y dejas de lado esa historia para comenzar otra, pero luego le pasa lo mismo, y sigues en el círculo. Creo que también es miedo, temor a que vuelvan a hacerlo.

Luego de eso se fueron generando otros malos entendidos y me di cuenta que era mejor terminar todo esto de la raíz. Hay chicas que realmente no tiene malas intenciones, pero hay otras que simplemente quieren joder y listo. Y yo de verdad no quiero eso, porque es agotador, además de triste, son tus historias.

No soy la primera a la que le pasa esto, por estos días es común ver a chicas a las cuales les ocurre lo mismo. Muchas luchamos contra esto, me incluyo, pero no es suficiente, siempre he creído que es conciencia de cada uno. La mayoría de las emblemáticas de esta página ya se retiraron y siguieron sus proyectos por fuera. Fanfiction en una gran plataforma, porque tiene los factores de los lectores interactivos, ustedes que siempre están con nosotras. Y eso se agradece, pero llega un momento en el que hay que poner un ALTO.

Independientemente de que esto hubiese pasado o no, quiero dejar muy en claro que yo de todas formas me retiraba a fin de año. Ya llevo cinco años en esto, y los últimos dos años he madurado mucho como escritora, que es una parte de mí que no puedo negar y tengo mis proyectos personales, mis personajes, mis historias, esa pasión que ponía para escribir aquí cada estrofa, pero multiplicada por mil. He dejado un poco de lado mis proyectos y ya es hora de retomarlos y emprender el rumbo a lo que soy, a lo que será mi futuro.

Siempre me emociona recordar que conocí Twilight gracias a mi amiga Catalina hace ya cinco años, comencé a escribir en el pequeño foro de Crepúsculo Meyer, que ya no existe, pero éramos tan unidas. Ahí conocí a Liz Brandon, mi amiga y hermana. Mi primer fic fue Doomed Love, con el cual me quedé hasta las cinco de la madrugada esperando actualización y así fue que conocí Fanfiction, donde ustedes pasaron a ser parte de mi vida.

Como ven, es una etapa que debo comenzar a cerrar, porque quiero seguir. Siempre van a estar en mi corazón. Porque aquí fue donde comencé, con ustedes y gracias a ustedes soy quien soy ahora. Al principio era muy infantil, ahora me considero madura y en muchos sentidos.

Mis queridas niñas, les quiero pedir perdón por esta abrupta salida, pero tranquilas, seguiré siendo Beta, subiré OS y ayudaré en los Contest, como siempre. Y en honor a que cierro una etapa, re-editaré y subiré nuevamente una historia hermosa que hice hace mucho ya con Liz Brandon, esa será mi última historia, quiero darle el final que se merece. Ambas lo merecemos.

Gracias infinitas por acompañarme en **Secuestro Express**, **Fortune Of Love**, **A Centímetros De Tu Piel, Metros de Tu Corazón**, **Fuckin' Perfect**, **Falling Slowly**, **Paz, Amor, Revolución**, y otros que algunas no alcanzaron a conocer, son de mi primera fase.

Sé que muchas de ustedes querían saber el final de esas historias, finales que hay, que terminaré, pero en al menos la mitad de ellos, serán como independientes y no fanfic. Espero que respeten esta decisión, porque me costó mucho tomarla.

Hoy comienzo otra etapa y espero que me acompañen… HanaPoison seguirá dando vuelta por aquí un rato más, aunque ya no de la misma forma.

Las quiero mucho y espero de todo corazón que me entiendan.

XO

Cathya Bloodkisse, Liz Brandon, Fran Cullen Masen, Soloemma, Neo Reyna Serenity… un agradecimiento especial niñas lindas, por todo el apoyo y cariño.


End file.
